


keep it a secret

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Edging, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Healthy communication!!, M/M, Petplay, Sex Toys, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Ten and Taeil have had this arrangement for about three school terms and are very content to keep things the way they are, which is to meet each other in bed and to never bring it up to their friends. And it’s going great.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	keep it a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lex_is_simpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_is_simpin/gifts).



> hello!! this has been such a huge delay but it's finally here! thank you so much for your patience and kindness ♡
> 
> without further adieu, here goes (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

Hell season for senior college students has passed and all books are thrown aside in favour of getting a very well deserved vacation. So here a group of five friends are, staying in a large Airbnb house with some sharing a room and others getting a room to themselves. Five friends who need a break from their respective majors; Doyoung and Jaehyun from any forms of laboratories, Kun from the sight of control manuals and plane control units, Taeil from music theory and Ten from dancing.

A four day stay in Jeju is the getaway they need; no stress and all fun between friends to splash in the sea. 

Except two of them are more than friends. Friends with benefits, to be exact. Ten and Taeil have had this arrangement for about three school terms and are very content to keep things the way they are, which is to meet each other in bed and to never bring it up to their friends. And it’s going great.

. . .

Dinner had passed amongst the five, feasting on fresh seafood and fruit juice fresh from the pulp. Fruity blends come with more alcohol as the night stretches on and their faces are flushed pink. Drinking games and silly dares take up their time on the way back to their stay and many fall asleep once their head hits the pillow, tired out from their day on the beach.

One thing is clear, though. Before alcohol in their system got the best of them, they set an alarm for five the next morning, promising to watch the sunrise together. 

. . .

Three in the morning and Taeil stirs awake in the dark bedroom room he fell asleep in. He doesn’t really remember how he ended up crashing on the beanbag but if his last memory serves him right, he was playing an intense round of uno with Kun and Jaehyun, then fell asleep after his second bottle of beer. Snores from the two are heard, their limbs sprawled over each other on the bed and a high chance of Jaehyun falling off if he worms a few inches to the right.

Taeil’s mouth tugs at a corner, fishing his phone out of his pocket to capture the silly moment and returns back to his spot on the beanbag. He scrolls through his phone, fondly looking back at memories from a few hours ago and catches up on a gardening article he was reading. Seconds and minutes tick by, washing away the drowsiness and having tips on how to grow a mini herb garden sober him up.

Going back to sleep isn’t an option now, even if Taeil tried. He’s too awake and restless, like he still has one more agenda before sunrise. It’s not difficult nor is it a stretch for his mind to wander to Ten. Ten, his wonderful partner in bed. Maybe he can check up on Ten to see if he’s alright and to also very importantly fuck some restlessness out of himself if Ten is up for it.

To Taeil’s absolute delight, he spots Doyoung snuggled up in a room of his own, which leaves the last room for Ten to occupy alone. The hallway is dark and the door to Ten’s room is closed but judging by the faint lights creeping below the door, there’s a chance the younger is awake.

“Ten?” Taeil knocks once and opens the door without an invitation. What follows is a sight Taeil has never expected to see. There Ten is on the bed, sat on his ankles and surrounded by an inventory of sex toys and lingerie, ranging from handcuffs to black lacey thigh highs.

“Holy fuck!” Ten gasps, trying to cover his secret, but relaxes when he sees Taeil. “O-oh,” Ten pants. “It’s just you,” he sighs and signals for Taeil to close the door behind him. Taeil follows as instructed and sits by Ten on the bed. Judging from his denamor and the look in his eyes, Ten had sobered up as well.

Moments of silence sift between them. Ten sat poised, watching Taeil’s eyes flicker across the toys. It might be because Taeil hasn’t gotten laid in a while, but the sight of a tail buttplug so thick that it rivals Taeil’s own cock and the collection of handcuffs meant to bound Ten’s, in this case, limbs in place makes his mouth water. He looks back at Ten, imaging the dancer with tears hot on his face, begging for release.

Taeil smirks. He leans closer to Ten so that their noses touch and a grin is present on both their lips. 

“Someone was excited to have me in bed again.” Taeil teases. “Look at all this. I knew you had your kinks but this is something else. Developed more kinks while we were apart? Bet you were desperate to find more ways to get off.”

Ten’s huff blends with a chuckle and pinches Taeil’s rib. “Obviously. And it’s because I’m kind enough not to bother you while you studied.”

“I don’t know,” Taeil shrugs and leans away to pick up a pink collar. He twirls it around in his fingers and says dangerously, “You could’ve come find me. I wouldn’t mind such a pretty face keeping my cock warm while I studied. Might have helped you relax after a long day of dance too.” 

A scene depicts itself in Taeil’s mind; Ten arching his back with no shame left in him with his hole leaking lube despite the buttplug stuffing him. The pink collar wraps snugly around his neck and compliments the rosy flush of his skin and a leash is attached to a hook for Taeil to tug as he pleases.

Ten hums contentedly. “That sounds nice. Maybe we can keep this arrangement and I’ll come suck you off whenever our future jobs wear out too much of our souls.”

_ Ah,  _ Taeil is reminded. He has to get a job within the next month.

“Hey there, don’t stress yourself out thinking about getting a job. Loads of things are out there waiting for you,” Ten nudges him. The mood changes a little. A once ready-to-fuck Taeil is intruded by thoughts of having to get a job and the daunting task of creating a resume.  _ Ew. _

Seems like Ten has to take charge of bringing the mood back. He scoots closer to Taeil and rubs the length of his thigh. “You know, I was planning to save this for our last night here. Like something I could surprise you with and we’d get to fuck like rabbits and crash on the plane ride the next morning. But why wait? Why not fuck like rabbits now? I’m sure you’re curious to see the new things I’ve started to like.”

Ten ends and there’s this evil glint in his eyes that challenges Taeil to find out. It’s definitely the lack of sex lately that makes Taeil so much more easily excitable. “How can I say no to that?” Taeil raises an eyebrow and pulls Ten onto his lap. There’s no soulful gazing into each other’s eyes. Things cut to the chase and their lips are pressed together. Flicks of their tongue that find each other in a surge of excitement brings their pelvis closer together and for hips to press and roll.

A trail of spit is formed when they pull apart. Their eyes fall downwards, watching their hips continue to roll and their lengths becoming more obvious beneath their shorts. Taeil’s length strains against the fabric of his underwear first. If he weren’t so eager to to put his cock inside Ten, he’d chide himself for being too easy. But now’s not the time to worry about that. Not when Ten frees Taeil’s cock from his underwear and sticks his tongue out for a trail of saliva to drip onto his tip.

Groans and sighs escape Taeil. He throws his head back and shuts his eyes, happy with the pace Ten strokes his cock. Ten speeds up, however, and brings his free hand to squeeze Taeil’s balls. Taeil’s eyes shoot open and a familiar heat stirring in his gut warns him he’ll cum very soon if Ten keeps up with his ministrations.

He tries deciding between stopping Ten or letting it happen. Ultimately, he’s too slow to decide because when Ten presses down hard on Taeil’s tips and rolls his thumb around, spurts of cum shoot out, coating Ten’s fist and getting smeared around his length as Ten continues to pump him. “Ah, fuck,” Taeil shivers when Ten doesn’t stop. His attempts at pushing away Ten’s hands are futile and Taeil goes to a slight extreme, tipping their balance over and causing Ten to fall on his back, between the arch of sex toys surrounding them.

Taeil gives two unamused raised brows, no doubt furrowed with pleasure and Ten returns a pleased grin. “You’re still so hard. You’re that horny, hm?” Ten hums. 

“And you’re being naughty. I’ll have to tame you since you forgot how to be good.” 

Taeil cages Ten’s wrists together and drags his gaze up and down. There’s so much of Ten he wants to see but there’s too much covering him. His grip around Ten’s wrists loosens and he commands, “Strip.”

Ten is quick to do as Taeil says. He hands fly to fling his shirt off and everything else follows soon after. There’s a fire in him eager to follow Taeil’s every word, to please him so he can get fucked silly later on. Bare skin meets the chilly night air and Ten shivers. He wants Taeil to come closer, closer so their bodies can warm each other and mold into complimenting pieces.

A pair of milky white thigh highs lay by the side, its hem stitched with a pink ribbon and golden bell. Would it jingle while Taeil fucks him? Would it wake the rest or would it be drowned out by Ten’s moaning? Taeil gets Ten to wear the socks. But when Ten rises to put them on, Taeil nudges him back down.

“Lie down while you do it. I get a better view like that,” Taeil smiles and caresses Ten’s tummy. Ten nods and fetches one stocking. He spreads his legs to pull it on and Taeil’s gets an idea. A hand tingling with anticipation reaches for Ten’s half formed cock, tugging it gently and being rewarded with a sharp inhale from Ten.

Ten pauses where the hem only reaches below his knees but Taeil tells him to continue. Parted lips rounded with slight surprise and confusion round Ten’s lips but he goes along with it. So while he adjusts the same frilly stocking on one leg, Taeil strokes his hardening cock. The elder reaches for a bottle of lube and drizzles ribbons of its strawberry scented content directly on Ten’s cock.

Ten jolts and raises a brow at Taeil. There's a glint swirling in Taeil's eyes that Ten can't make out. From the excess lube poured on him and the addition of toys all around, a shiver runs down his spine from what Taeil has in mind.

Power rests in Taeil's hands and where feather light touches graze Ten, the younger bucks up. Ten is halfway through pulling up the second sock and he's close to giving up. Every touch is setting him ablaze and he needs more if he doesn't want to burn into a charred mess from the littlest action.

"Look at you," Taeil muses. Tables have turned and Taeil delights himself in the hot mess Ten is becoming. "Just like a kitten in heat. I'm barely touching you and you're already getting so worked up. I probably don't even need to fuck you with my cock to get you coming. Or do I need to make you come over and over till you're satisfied?"

Shame and guilt flutters in Ten. A whine is pulled out from his lips and sock clad legs wrap around Taeil, pulling himself closer and bucking up. He needs contact, he needs more. Taeil grins down at him as Ten bucks up again. Ten musters a glare but it's pathetic. He can't be scary when the flush on his face is practically spelling out his desire to be fucked dumb however Taeil pleases.

"What? You want something? You’ll have to use your words then." He's calm and collected, kneeling between Ten’s legs and swiping his fingers in the pool of lube, pushing drips of it to the base of Ten’s cock and down to his hole. Ten’s hole clenches around it and he wishes there was more to clench around. If Taeil’s words continue to soothe him like this, Ten thinks he could come with just a finger pumping in and out of him. 

"Please," Tens shudders when something close presses against his hole. "I want you to use me as you please."

Still nothing. Ten gulps and averts his gaze. “I want you to fuck me, master.” He musters the bravery to look Taeil back in the eye. “I want to feel your cock fucking in and out of me till I’m nothing but a kitten in heat for you. I want you to fill me up as much as possible and use me to your content.”

“Please,” Ten’s face is burning. “Make me yours.”

An evil smirk lifts a corner of Taeil’s mouth. The blunt butt plug he has nudging Ten’s hole is pushed in, pulling an abrupt scream out of Ten. The stretch has a small sting to it but it translates to pleasure for Ten. He feels it being pulled out and he tries clenching his hole to keep the plug inside of him but Taeil flicks his fingers against the curve of Ten’s butt.

“Nuh-uh. Don’t be greedy. Won’t you let me see your pretty tail?” Taeil strokes where he flicked.

_ Tail?  _ Ten questions. Then he realises, then feels it. The only ‘tail’ he brought along is a pretty white, fluffy one, attached to a vibrator with a wireless remote. The vibrator comes alive. A low buzz present rings the bells inside him but only so much. There’s still more it can do if Taeil chooses to turn up the intensity.

Ten can try begging for more, but Taeil would not budge. Not even when he uses his manners, and definitely not when he tries burying the vibrator deeper inside in. “Good boys don’t please themselves without permission. Didn’t you want me to use you as my toy?” Taeil asks kindly while his hands hold a set of baby pink cuffs.

“B-but I want mo-”

“Do you  _ need,  _ or do you  _ want?”  _ Taeil pulls the chains taut with a  _ clink.  _ There are two pairs of cuffs. One for his legs and another for his wrists. Ten gulps, tongue tied. Will he be punished?

“I thought you’d be good for me. But maybe you need to be punished to learn how to be. Right?” 

At this, Taeil presses a finger down on his palm. Clutched in his fist is the remote to the vibrator. Its intensity buzzes faster to a six out of ten and it’s exactly what Ten needs. A sinful unabashed whine escapes him but he immediately cups his mouth with his hands. This is the second time he’s been a tad too loud and a third time will probably be what wakes his remaining friend group, that is if they aren’t already awake.

A gentle pair of hands pry Ten’s hands away from his mouth and holds them together above his head. One click and a two clicks, his hands are fastened within the cuffs and a thin chain connects them to the frame of the bed.

Ten feels all the more bare now, despite his lack of clothes for an extended amount of time. His eyes follow Taeil’s hands which roam around his body and nipples, setting his nerves afire and guiding them to swirl in his gut. Together with the ever present buzzing in him, the minimal yet overwhelming touches on him continue to pull whimpers out of his mouth and he’s embarrassingly being lulled and pulled closer to spilling over the edge.

In an attempt to be good for Taeil, or at least hold himself together, he tries closing his legs together only for them to be stopped before his knees can knock together. “You just don’t learn, do you?” Taeil sighs and with deft hands, he fastens a cuff around each thigh just above his knee.

“Wha-”

“Pretty,” Taeil grins and that’s all it takes for Ten to lose the words he has on his tongue. “You’re all ready for me to play with now,” Taeil leans back after clicking a set of chains to the bed frame a meter and a half apart, perfect to keep Ten’s legs spread wide.

Ten gulps. “Don’t joke around,” he tosses his gaze to the side. “We’ve been at it for so long. Y-you’re-” Ten cuts himself off.

“I’m what?” Taeil tilts his head and increases the vibrator’s intensity to a wild, merciless buzz. Ten chokes on a breath he didn’t know he was out of and his chest heaves. Words from before flash in his mind.

_ I thought you’d be good for me. _

Ten shakes his head. Can he take another round of punishment if he’s bad again? If he talks back to Taeil? Frankly, Ten doesn’t know. Tears prick at the corner of his. Sensations from the vibrator press and tap so close to his prostate but why doesn’t it feel as good as usual?

“Ten,” the hands roaming his body pause at his hip and the buzzing is taken a few notches down. Ten chokes on his breath once more. His chest heaves and his mind blurs. “What colour are you at?” Taeil asks with soft eyes and eyebrows raised with concern. 

“Green. Green,” Ten continues sniffling. Larger drops of tears form and spill down his cheek. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, he just wanted to be good for Taeil. All this build-up and foreplay leading to Ten pathetically crying over nothing. It’s pathetic and he  _ feels  _ pathetic. He doesn’t know why he feels like this. He can do better, he knows he can. But at this moment, he can’t. 

“You’re not…” Taeil tries saying but trails off. “Ten, I need you to be completely honest with me.” The vibrator faintly buzzes to sleep and Taeil cups Ten’s cheek. “Is this too much? I need to know if it is. This is about us, not just me.”

“It’s fine! Please j-just-” 

But Ten can’t finish his sentence without a sob. It’s not like he wants Taeil to stop nor is he in pain. It’s just-

“Too much,” Ten whimpers. The longer he has to sort his thoughts out, the clearer it is that he wants release. He wants pleasure and he wants it at the hands of Taeil. But from the way things are going, it felt like eons before he would be given the chance. A small part of him is scared. He’s never given someone this magnitude of dominance over him before.

A soft, understanding hum drifts out of Taeil. He leans down, closer to Ten’s face and pecks the corner of his lips. “Should I stop?” he clarifies.

“No,” Ten shakes his head, his nose swiping against Taeil’s. “I w-want to come. Please,” Ten says. 

This time, no tease or chide comes Ten’s way. Only a nod and hum, then a praise telling him he’s a good boy for using his words and telling the truth. “I’ll help you come, okay? As long as you tell me whenever something is wrong,” Taeil negotiates and Ten agrees. They press their lips together once more and Taeil sits back up. 

Ten is still bound with his hands above his head and his thighs just below his ribs. The younger has made no complaint about the restraints so they stay on. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Taeil alerts Ten to which the latter eagerly nods. Carefully, Taeil pulls out the tail and at the same time, a blurt of precome shoots out from Ten’s cock. It pools on his abdomen together with the mess he had made from earlier and it’s  _ such  _ a grand sight for Taeil. It’s been a while since Ten got to revel in the soft slick feeling of a vibrator slipping out of him and legs shiver, jingling the bells of his thigh highs.

Taeil gazes appreciatively at Ten’s thighs. He needs to hear more. Four fingers reach out to swipe the wetness on Ten and Taeil flicks his finger in midair to coat each digit well.

A sweet, sweet moan is exhaled out when Taeil inserts two fingers into Ten. Another shiver runs through Ten and the bells sing like nightingales do. Taeil’s fingers glide in easily and Taeil smiles at the work of art presented before him. 

“Just look at you,” Taeil coos. “You’re so pretty. You know how pretty you are? I can’t get enough.” In the middle of things, Taeil inserts a third finger and crooks them, pressing close to Ten’s prostate. “How am I supposed to resist you when you’ll be shirtless and wearing those short swimming pants all the time for the rest of our vacation?”

Ten moans again and it sounds so close to a full on mewl that overpowers the chime of the bells. His head feels so much lighter now with lesser things to boggle it down. He spreads his legs wider and rolls his hip so his prostate can meet Taeil’s fingers. “Ah!” he cries out when Taeil finds the spot. He bucks his hip in the same direction again, this time imagining Taeil stretching him out like this outside the privacy of the bedroom.

“Will you?” Ten pleads. Taeil crooks his head. “We could do it anywhere. It’d feel so good; knowing anyone could see us, our little secret.” He gasps again when Taeil pulls his fingers out to his rim and slams them back in again, starting a rhythm that sends Ten to cloud nine. His hips buck into Taeil’s hand wrapped around his cock and he loves how wet it feels from the extra lube. His eyes shut in ecstasy when Taeil groans a breathy “Yes” to Ten’s questions and they only flutter open again when Taeil abruptly pulls out, but then presses the head of his cock to Ten’s well stretched hole.

An elated grin tugs the corner of Ten’s lips up.  _ Finally,  _ he throws his head back down on the pillows. “Fuck!” Ten moans out loud without a care for who might hear him. His hole accommodates Taeil’s girthy length well and it seems Taeil feels the same way too, grunting loud enough to alert the others awake.

Taeil bottoms out and he stays like that for a few beats after the last chime of the little gold bells come to a stop, wanting to feel as deep as he can inside Ten’s heat. Shallow thrusts are made to rub over Taeil’s sensitive head and gazes at Ten with newfound determination. He grips tight on Ten’s thighs just above the cuffs and readies himself. Ten watches in anticipation as Taeil’s length drags along his walls outwards, but slams back in soon enough.

The pace accelerates and pleasure builds in both their guts. Taeil fucks like an eager rabbit, like a pleasure starved animal at the cusp of its heat. His thrusts are quick, deep and dirty. They control the tinkles of the bell. What was previously calm tinkles snowball into something more erratic, close to what a ringtone would sound like. And Taeil was right. The other won’t hear the bells. It stays privy to both of them and drowned out by Ten’s moans and cries, loud and baked with sin.

Precum dribbles out of him and gets pushed deeper into Ten’s hole, slowly but surely filling him up enough to come seeping out. Taeil finds different positions to fuck into Ten, each eliciting a response Taeil wants to see again and again for his insatiable lust.

It’s the pleasure of being bound and fucked in this state that reminds Ten of how sinfully good he can feel. The sex deprived period he went through during finals put him back in a position where it’s no challenge to make him come undone. It hasn’t been long but Ten can feel his orgasm reaching its brim very soon. His breathy moans and hastened bucking into Taeil’s hand around his cock signals to Taeil that he’s close and the elder nods.

Instead of going into a rushed frenzy, Taeil changes his pace such that his tip reaches just short of slipping out of Ten before impaling himself back into Ten again. Each thrust is drawn out and methodical, all to pull out the most achingly hungry cries out of Ten, echoed by his limbs tugging on the cuffs around them. Bells ring and Taeil feels a mix of pride and smugness douse him. 

“Fuck,” Taeil breathlessly exhales. A crooked smirk lines his face. He pushes himself back in and soaks in yet another cry from Ten. As far as Taeil knows, he’s the only one who can deconstruct Ten into someone so submissive and vulnerable. It’s the power he has over Ten that pulls him close to his release. There’s still an urge to hammer his cock into Ten but he disciplines himself. He restraints himself and it’s a new teasing feeling that draws his thirst out so he can feel every inch of pleasure later on, down to its finest drop.

Thrusts into Ten and strokes on his cock pushes Ten to feel each wave of his orgasm approaching and for it to crash upon him. From its arrival to its peak, Ten feels the smallest sensation; like the way his cheeks heat up to how his toes point upward and quiver, to the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling of tension focused on the length of his cock. Taeil sheaths himself deep into Ten as he possibly can and presses Ten’s cock onto his palm, digging his thumb lightly on his tip. 

That alone creates another ripple of ecstasy in Ten and he continues painting Taeil’s hand with splatters of his cum. He clenches around Taeil as tight as he can, as if trying to pull the latter in deeper and imprinting the shape of Taeil’s cock into his mind. 

“Gonna come,” Taeil gruffly groans. He bends over to bite down on Ten’s shoulder, pulling his cock out so he can thrust in haphazardly one more time to spill inside Ten. Ten rhythmically clenches down on Taeil through his orgasm. Mind dazed but Ten grins dreamily, happy with the whimpers and moans whispered into Ten’s love heated skin.

Silence sifts back into the air and the sun is set to rise in an hour or so. Taeil slumps himself on Ten, cock still stuffed inside the younger but none making a move to detach yet. Their breaths return to a calm and Ten sleepily giggles from the kisses Taeil sprinkles on his cheek. “You did so well. So, so well,” Taeil presses a long kiss on Ten’s lips. “I’m so proud of you.”

Ten blushes again. Butterflies flutter happily in his heart and he tries wrapping his arms around Taeil to pull him closer but only then remembers the cuffs around his limbs. “Some help please,” Ten wiggles his limbs and Taeil kisses Ten once more before gently unlocking the cuffs and massaging where it tugged on Ten’s skin.

Pinkish-red marks coil around Ten’s wrists that are likely to fade by the time sunrise comes but the ones on his thighs are another story. Unlike the marks on his wrist, the ringed mark on his thighs are far more prominent—far more red and due to stay for many more hours. Taeil massages his thumbs around them and traces its curves left and right. 

_ Mine,  _ Taeil smirks and kisses the marks left exposed where the thigh highs don’t reach.

“Don’t forget about me,” Ten gently squeezes Taeil’s head between his thighs. He makes grabby hands for Taeil and the latter climbs back up. They squeeze each other in a tight hug and roll onto their side. All is quiet and serene, like a utopian paradise where only the two of them existed.

“Do you think they heard us?” Ten asks in the midst of tracing the small of Taeil’s back. 

“Maybe not me, but they definitely heard you,” Taeil guesses.

“And if they find out about us…” Ten raises the concern.

“We’ll deal with it if it comes. Right now, I want to get some sleep before getting up to watch the sunrise with everyone.” Taeil shimmies down, pressing his face closer to the crook of Ten’s neck. Nevermind the stockings still clad on Ten’s legs or the splatters of cum smeared on them, they can clean it later, then fuck once more in the shower.

Taeil’s lips lift. “I mean it by the way,” he says. “I can’t wait to fuck you anywhere we can on this island. I don’t plan on wasting any time on this vacation.”

Ten had almost forgotten Taeil agreed to it earlier. He giggles and feels a glide of excitement swimming from the tips of his toes to his chest and anywhere Taeil can make a mark on him. The remaining toys left strewn on the bed paint ideas into their heads.

“Then I hope you’re ready to carry me around the place when my legs eventually give way,” Ten challenges. 

Taeil barks out a sleepy laugh. “Hold me to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin)  
> i also do [ writing commissions](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin/status/1307280400465588225?s=20)


End file.
